Do You Want To Build A Snowman?
by xxcherirabbitxx
Summary: Anna just wanted to play with her best friend again. Even though Elsa doesn't open the door. But it doesn't mean Anna is going to give up.


**A/N: The first time I wrote this it was like 3 am and I was having a manic ep. Frankly I kinda forgot I even wrote this because I hadn't sleep like a normal person for two weeks. So yea, was there typos hella yea and there sure is some now. I'm pretty sure not as horrible. But most like there are. As for the lyrics...I'm going by the** **_soundtrack_**** which is why the lyrics. And I've watch the video on youtube and seen the movie. So yea, that's all I'm going to say about that. So enjoy review would be lovely. And thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Toddler-Anna**

Anna was looked around her empty room and sighed at the empty side of the room that used to be Elsa's side of the room. She did not understand why Elsa had to move into another room. Was it because Elsa was older than her? Did Elsa feel that she was too old to play with Anna? Sure Elsa teased her about their age difference many times but Anna thought Elsa was just joking. Whatever the case may be Anna was determined to play with Elsa today. She missed the old times when they played together with their dolls and in the snow. The last memory Anna had of Elsa was when they build a snowman. Maybe Elsa would want to play in the snow. That had to be it Anna thought happily to herself. She ran towards the window and saw the freshly fallen snow lying on the ground. It finally snowed in Arandelle, and Anna came up with this plan over the summer. After Anna quickly washed up and changed into her play clothes she ran to Elsa's door. She nodded in a rhythm that Elsa had taught her before she shut herself in her new room.

"Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman? Come let's go and play." Anna said cheerful

Anna looked at the door hoping that maybe Elsa would open. Maybe today would be the day that Elsa would finally play with her again. She knew Elsa loved playing in the snow the most. She did not really have any other memories than the wintery fun they used to have. Sure Elsa play dress up and pretend sometimes but the memories that really stuck out to Anna the most was their snowball fights and sledding. Anna waited and soon realized that Elsa did not answer.

"I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've done away" Anna said with a slight frown.

Elsa was her only friend in the whole world. The red head wonder if she did something to Elsa. Maybe she took one of Elsa's favorite dolls and she forgot she had it. But she could not even ask Elsa which dolls were hers so Anna could return it. Anna would ask her parents why Elsa was ignoring her. And for some reason her parents would always get uncomfortable and look at each other and frown slightly. However, they said that it was best for her no to know. Anna would ask why and they would simply drop the topic. How can being apart from her best friend be good for her?

"We use to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would help me why. Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman" Anna whispered against the keyhole.

"Go away Anna" Elsa said.

Anna was shocked by the reply. She frowned a bit and lowered her head. It looks like it was another failed attempt to play with Elsa again. She soon felt the tears build up.

"Okay bye…" Anna muttered as she walked down the hall to return to her room to cry.

**Child-Anna**

After getting tired of playing the same story with the same dolls she decided maybe she should try to play with Elsa again. There was snow on the ground again. Maybe Elsa would finally play with her. Are at least talk to her. Even though it's been year since Anna last even spoke to her sister. Anna decided it was best to remain optimistic. One of these days Elsa is going to open the door. She was sure of it. She slid towards her sister's door and nodded.

"Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls?" Anna asked as she thought maybe Elsa did not like playing in the cold anymore.

"I think so company is overdue. I started talking to the pictures on the walls" Anna explained.

Anna would spend most of her time in the painting room. She would play with her toys. Or better yet come up with stories for each painting. She currently was learning about Joan of Arc and would talk to her about her courage and that she wanted to be like her in that sense. However, Anna knew that this was not healthy and she would much rather talk to Elsa again. That is if she ever opened her door.

Anna was starting to think that maybe Elsa was never going to open the door. But, Anna did not know what she did wrong. Elsa could not possibly be holding on to a childhood grudge this long could she? Anna waited twenty minutes just to see if Elsa would at least door the door a tiny bit. Soon Anna decided to call it another failed attempt and sigh in defeat as she walked down the hall. She threw herself on the floor and begun to stare at the grandfather clock. Today was going to be another boring day it seemed, just like every other.

**Teenager-Anna**

Anna rushed through the hall she took a quick glance at Elsa's door. But decided it was best not to knock since Elsa never opened her door anyways. She ran towards her parents and hugged them tightly. She could see the warmth from their hug. She wished that Elsa was a more social person. But as her mother said you cannot change people. And at least she knew she had their love.

"See you in two weeks" Anna said

When Anna heard the news of her parents' death she cried. It was not just any cry. She was only fifteen years old. This should not be happening to her. She was too young to lose her parents. Her father would never have the chance to walk her down the aisle. She could talk to her mother about courting advice. She lost the only two people in this world who did not ignore her, who loved her. And even if Elsa was still alive, Elsa did not talk to Anna. Elsa did even like touching people. She was always distance from everyone. Anna needed to be near people and be hugged and told she is loved. She was never going to get that from Elsa. She was now alone in this world.

The funeral was the hardest part. Elsa was normally at all the royal dinners and events. Elsa knew how to act in ever event with pose and grace. Something Anna wished she knew to at least fake it. She was hoping that Elsa would help her calm down from the tragedy. That Elsa would guide her at least to tell it is going to pass, that this feeling of grief would go away someday. However when Anna was in the burial grounds she soon realized that Elsa was nowhere in sight.

When the funeral ended countless people asked Anna if she knew were Elsa was. Anna's only reply was that people grieve differently. Maybe Elsa just could have like her normal modeled self. Maybe the death of their parents hurt her just as much as it hurt Anna. As soon as she entered the castle, she walked towards Elsa's door. She knocked softly on the door. Anna bit her lip unsure what to say to Elsa. She was never good with words and she did not want to make Elsa mad she was grieving too after all.

"Elsa, please I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been" she said softly.

"They say have courage and I'm trying to. I'm right here for you. Just let me in" Anna was not like Joan of Arc. She did not have the courage to get over this feeling. Not now, she did not know if she ever will.

"We only have each. It's just you and me. What are you gonna do?" Anna asked hopelessly as she felt the tears build up again.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she cried.

Anna quickly covered her face and begun to sob against the door. Because now it finally set in, their parents were died. Anna was now alone in the world. And there was nothing she could do. Elsa never did open the door. Something that did not surprise Anna at all, she was use to this. So Anna left to her room and fell asleep after crying. Elsa did not leave her room for two week. Soon she left the room and Anna would simply nod toward Elsa whenever she saw her and Elsa would return a slight nod but nothing more. They were sisters but it did not feel like a family bond. It felt like more living with a stranger. Elsa was no longer her best friend and that was truly what hurt Anna the most. She lost her only friend and she did not understand or know why.


End file.
